You Don't Need To Eat
by Brokenmusicbox777
Summary: You Don't Need to Eat is my first fanfiction, it is a X-Reader, 3rd person point of view piece based on Castiel and YourCharactor's romance. They live in Sam and Deans bunker together, and it would be rated T if not for some consistent language used throughout the chapters, i hope you enjoy it:)


"You don't need to eat dumbass."

Fanfiction

x-Reader

Cas walks into the kitchen, his feet bare on the cold tile.

"Hey baby," Y/N looks over her shoulder with and says with a smile.

Cas blushes, "Hello."

"You hungry?" She spins around to pull Cas into her arms. He looks a bit startled but quickly grins and leans in to kiss her. A quick kiss later, she goes back to stirring the scrambled eggs she had been making. Cas pulls up a chair to watch.

After a few minutes she realizes he's gazing at her with the strangest look in his eyes, almost as if he was having a good dream but was upset that he would soon have to wake up. "What?" She asks him curiously.

With an almost pained expression, Cas says "I love you." This was not unusual for them to say to each other, they had been in a relationship for almost nine months.

"I love you too Castiel," Y/N only calls him that when things are serious. "What's up hun? You've been acting like this for weeks."

Cas breaks his stare and brings his gaze to the floor with those puppy dog eyes that break Y/N's heart. A tear runs down his cheek as he hangs his head in silence. Y/N rushes to where he is sitting and falls to her knees in front of him.

"Cas...baby talk to me!" She tries to make him look at her but he simply turns his head away. Cas gets up from his chair and starts down the hallway and for a few seconds, Y/N stays kneeling beside the chair before jolting upright and rushing to his bedroom. " _This is going to stop, now."_ She thinks.

"What the hell Cas, the past two weeks you've hardly said a word me! I make your favorite foods and you don't even notice. I can't keep-" She stops ranting when she sees Cas seated on his bed, his face in his hands and his sobs audible. Y/N feels her heart shattering. She throws herself onto the bed beside him, holding him to her chest.

"Cas, please talk to me." Her voice is breaking as she is on the verge of tears herself. "What is going on Cas?"

Castiel brings his hands to his lap but refuses to meet her eyes. Y/N has only seen him cry like this on one other occasion.

Their tears have become silent as Y/N waits for an answer. After what felt like hours, Cas finally finds the strength to make out a few words. "I need to leave."

Y/N hears the struggle in his words and searches for a hidden meaning within them. Cas doesn't continue his sentence.

"Where?" She knows that she has no clue what is going on inside him right now, so if he thinks leaving is best, she has to trust him.

"I don't know." His voice is hoarse and emotionless, making it clear that she is going to have to work harder to get information from him.

"Alright," Y/N begins with a deep breath. "How long will you be gone?" She thinks, " _Probably only a few days, a week tops,"_

"I don't know, maybe a month or two.."

She halts. A month? She hasn't gone more than two weeks without seeing him since even before their relationship started.

"Cas… I need you to talk to me. If you're going to leave, I need _some_ kind of explanation."

Cas exhales loudly, knowing Y/N deserves that much. "Y/N, it-" He breathes in, "It, it reminds me of him."

Cas doesn't have to say it, Y/N knows who he's talking about. "Baby what reminds you of him?"

"This place. This was theirs, and now-"

his voice cracks and she doesn't need him to explain any further.

"Shh, shh, its okay, its okay…" She rocks him in her arms as he cries softly. "Shh…"

Cas asked to be left alone, and Y/N, unwillingly, did as he wished. As she is walking out of his room, panic strikes.

"Shit! The eggs, damn it!" She repeats various forms of profanity as she runs to the kitchen. It wasn't hard to see the pan, it was the one with smoke coming off of it! Without thinking she grabs the handle to throw it into the sink,"Fuck. Shit. Fuck."

Castiel appears by her side with tear stained eyes, worried face and an audible sigh. It doesn't take him long to see the smoking pan on the floor and Y/N clutching her hand and read between the lines. With no hesitancy, he picks her up and brings her to his bed.

"Let me see." Cas says calmly while rubbing circles on her back.

"No."

This has happened before, Y/N doesn't ever want Cas to heal her because she says it tickles. "Hon, come on. Just really fast. Two seconds, that's all it'll take." Y/N wanted to argue but the burning on her hand was worsening. She slowly gave him her hand and watched the frown form on his face. She hates seeing him sad. He hates seeing her hurt.

A split second later she was laughing. When he finishes healing her, Cas says, "No one has _ever_ reacted to my grace the way you do, I heal a simple burn and you turn into a squirming noodle." They both laughed at this and Y/N's heart was warmed at the sight of him happy; even if it was just for a second. Cas stares at her intently for a few seconds before saying,

"Damn it, I really wanted eggs…"

"Ahah! So you _do_ notice when i make your favorite foods!" Y/N cheers Cas smiles in silent acknowledgement.

"Why don't you make them?" Y/N enquires.

"You don't let me _near_ the stove!?" Cas exclaims a bit incredulous.

Y/N laughs, "I meant, why don't I teach you how to make eggs? Or even an omelet? You love omelets," She smiles, trying to keep the mood light. He knows she just wants him to feel better, even just for a little while.

"Why not, I should probably be able to fend for myself if you ever take a sick day." He replies with a smile.

"You don't need to eat dumbass."

"Oh yeah…"

Y/N is fixing up her hair in the bathroom mirror while Cas tends to the eggs that, after multiple tries, he successfully made them into the pan. * _knock-knock*_

"Hey" He opens the door to the bathroom and begins to walk in. "Remember that time we-"

"CAS THE EGGS!" They both run into the kitchen to find the eggs burnt for the fourth time.

"Cas…."

"I'M SORRY, I FORGOT AGAIN!"

They clean up and decide ordering pizza is the best option. Y/N is just glad she got Castiel's mind off of Sam and Dean, mostly Dean.. Cas hasn't been the same since Dean died and Sam took off. She's sure that living in the bunker doesn't help but Cas wanted to stay there, he said he wouldn't let it rot away, deserted...

They pick Civil War as their movie of the night, despite the fact that they've watched 5 times in the past week. Cas still doesn't understand the concept of superheroes existing normally. Y/N doesn't complain, to her, there's nothing better than confused Cas plus the Bucky Barnes.

Sitting on the couch, snuggled up to Cas, Y/N was finally relaxed. Cas was contently focusing on the movie before he noticed a pair of bright, (your-eye-color) eyes staring up at him. He went from looking puzzled at the T.V. to looking puzzled at Y/N where she was resting her head on his lap.

"What's up buttercup?" Cas is trying out pet names and she crinkled her nose and sunk her head towards her neck in response to that.

"Oh no you're doing the thing," his face fell between sadness and panic.

"Don't ever say that again, oh my god, it's so cringey," They shared quick laughter but Cas couldn't go thirty-seconds without a question.

"Why do humans use that phrase, 'oh my god,' they hardly ever seem it in any spiritual way…" Y/N just smiled and leaned up to kiss him, she might not always be able to answer them, but she loved his questions, the curiosity, his fascination with 'humans'.

"I love you" Y/N told him as if he had never heard it before. He only smiled his cute small smile and tossed a piece of popcorn in her mouth. Obviously, she couldn't catch it but laughed and took few from the bowl.

"I'll take that as an 'i love you too'" she added in between their giggles and snacks trades. Cas suddenly paused and without word, set all the junk food to the side and turned to Y/N, now sitting on her ankles facing him, and kissed her. Usually the kisses they shared were gentle and fragile, or at most playful but this was different. It wasn't lustful, it was as if he needed her as close to him as physically possible, like she was air and he had been suffocating. She didn't resist.

When the kiss was over he tilted his head with an odd smile, looking accomplished, and said "I love you too." Before switching off the T.V. which had credits rolling, picking her up and taking them both to bed where he'd watch her sleep and wonder what she was dreaming about.

That night, she dreamt of him.


End file.
